pataponfanfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Fan Fiction Equipment
Fan Fiction Equipment This page lists all the fan fiction equipment of fan fiction Uberheroes. Hatarezia's custom equipment: Flag and Orb Flag Common Flag: A sturdy flag that has stood down through generations. Doesn't support your allies much. Wooden Flag:'' A flag with the designs of wood. Oddly, the pole is made of wood.'' Iron Flag: Quite sturdy flag. Why? Cause it's like iron. Unique Golden Flag: This flag was made by a rich craftsman ordered by a rich king. Super Unique Jeweled Flag: This flag has the intricate and beautiful designs of jewels. People who hold this feel bliss. Great Deity's Flag: The flag of the great deity of flags. Her power is transferred to this flag. Ultimate Equipment Almighty's Flag: The ultimate flag of the Mighty Patapon. In legend, it was said that the wielder is forever guided by the Mighty Patapon himself. Orb Common Orb:'' An orb used to train mages. Does decent damage.'' Burning Orb: An orb with the fires of flame burn deep within it. Blazes foes. Ice Orb: Orb designed to cool off anything that gets near its essence. Even used to clear off hotheads. Unique Orb of Mages: The orb which was used only by the most powerful mages of the world. Inflicts serious damage. Rayst's Chill: The orb used by Rayst, the great magician. It freezes foes to absolute zero. Burning Hatred:'' The once owner of this orb harbored a burning hatred to everything, and put his flaming soul into this orb.'' Super Unique Supernova: An orb wielding the essence of a bursting star. Anyone who touches this gets toast. Spacerift:'' The great orb which protects time and space. Teleports enemies to a better place.'' Ultimate Equipment World Orb:'' The orb which was once stored within the World Egg. In legend, it says that this orb was the one who created the world.'' Rankiri's Custom Equipment: Boomerangs Common Boomerang: A normal boomerang. Needs repairing and aim. Repel Boomerang:'' A boomerang designed to knock back foes. No one is sure how.'' Ice Boomerang: A boomerang that was coated in snow. It chills foes down. Unique Boomer:'' An odd boomerang that explodes on contact. The boomerang is not exploded however.'' Windrunner:'' A boomerang that can stay forever aerial. It has it's own mind.'' Super Unique Rapid Spin: This boomerang, when thrown, spins rapidly that it spins foes that are thrown into it. Anyone doesn't want to touch it. Ultimate Equipment Tornado Boomerang:'' A boomerang with the essence of a tornado. In legend, this was used to create storms and tornadoes.'' Moogyari's Custom Equipment: Greathelms Common Greathelm: A large helm. Definitely heavy, but sturdy. Lightning Greathelm: A greathelm imbued with the speed of lightning that renders it a little bit light. Ice Greathelm: An ice helm that is large and sturdy. Freezing chills make the wearer resist fire attacks. Flame Greathelm: A greathelm made in the mouth of a volcano. Helps the wearer ignite foes and resist ice. Unique Forshira's Greathelm: The helm worn by the great swordsman Forshira. Gives the wearer the aim for an enemy's weak spot. Dark Crown:'' A crown worn by dark lords that makes the wearer inflict poison and sleep, but leaves the wearer unimmune to ice.'' Shiva Greathelm:'' A permafrosted greathelm, giving the wearer immunity to ice,but will be weak against fire.'' Super Unique Crown of Kings:'' The crown worn by the lord of kings. Gives great fortune to the wearer.'' Electric Brain: A greathelm that electrifies the wearer. It makes the wearer fast, but leaves him open to poison. Ultimate Equipment Nightmare Ultimate Greathelm: The greathelm that haunts people with nightmares. In legend, this was used to create darkness. Torizalus's Custom Equipment: Birds and Javelins Javelins Javelin: An old, but still usable javelin, but only in training. Repel Javelin: A javelin designed to push foes, whether away, or to the ground. Flame Javelin: A magical javelin that was enveloped by a century-old lava. Sets fires. Unique Sharp Speavelin: A sharp spear and javelin - two in one! Is this possible? Dragonus's Javelin: The infamous dragon hunter Dragonus was once the owner of this javelin. Pierces dragons straight to the heart. Super Unique Dark Destroyer: A javelin essenced with darkness. Causes great poison and sleep effects. Glowlight: A javelin said to glow forever. Causes fire and freeze with the mightiest force. Ultimate Equipment Adreus Ultimate Javelin: A javelin that can pierce and shatter anything. In legend, this was used to create the tectonic plates. Birds Bird:'' A bird designed for newly born bird warriors. Gives decent defense.'' Flame Bird: An odd bird that was cooked and supposed to be eaten, but instead turned to flame. Ice Bird: A bird living in very cold mountains. Helps the rider freeze foes to the limit. '' Unique Winding Wings: ''A bird that was cursed to stay in the sky forever. Can knockback and stagger foes. Doomflake:'' A bird living in a snow field that was possessed by an evil spirit. Has high chance of freezing and poisoning foes of the rider.'' Super Unique Phoenix: This magical bird can die,but is born again. It is said that it's tears can cure any disease.Greatly burns foes. Bird of the Heavens: The bird ridden by ancient deities of the heavens. Inflicts great damage. Ultimate Equipment Spacesea Ultimate Bird: The bird of the most powerful mage. It is said that it has flown through space many times. ''Post yours!'' Post your Uberhero's custom equipment here, create custom items for it (Common,Unique,Super Unique,Ultimate). Equipment yet to be thinken of: *Boomboxes *Hand Busters *Gauntlets *Energy Bolts *Throwing Axes *Shurikens *Myamsar Lv30 05:50, November 27, 2011 (UTC) Category:Patapon Info